Amnesia
by NarutoxNamikaze
Summary: Naruto Namikaze a boy who people thought died at age 15 returns as Kyuubi Uzumaki with false memories thinking Orochimaru is his father but he's sort of abusive what if a boy who used to be gentle turned cold at the loose of a blond boy and blames his self for what happen those years ago but what happens when they meet again not knowing each others identity ItaNaru
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: New college

…..

…...

Amnesia

…...

…

**1. New College**

'Grunf'

It was the only sound that that morning filled the light blue walls that matched the author of it. Ignoring the sound that came from the alarm clock on his desk marking 7 am, almost painfully ringing into his ears, Naruto opened his eyes, only half the way. He contemplated the room that now was covered in almost full sunrise. Spreading his legs and arms, he gave a big 'yawn!' while sitting on the end of the bed.

"Time for school, né?"

Yes, his first day at a new high school, because he moved far away from his old house that was almost ruined, scattered in pieces, literally due to the years that kept going on. So, he took the advantage to move into the centre of Konohoa, a really nice city, the district of the Fire Country.

"Ramen!"

Naruto said almost innocently happy while he ran to the fridge in the kitchen.

"I hope I'll make a lot of friends, or even so, a rival that matches me!"

He thought with a grin in his face. In a flash, Naruto stood up of the chair almost making it fall on to the ground.

"Or maybe not! There's no one equal or better then Uzumaki Kyuubi!"

After his short statement, Naruto held up the bowl of ramen and furiously started eating. After 3 minutes, he already finished. He ran to grab his bag, opened the door that was the only 'barrier' that disconnected him from the real world, took a big left step outside and watched the building carefully to see if anyone was awake. To his big satisfaction, no one was. He didn't locked the door, as usual.

"Hum, lemme see… My first class is with Kakashi-sensei, so that will be… Ah yes, Health! I wonder how this sensei is… "

With one glance to his wristwatch, Naruto started to panic and immediately started to run. To the people with untrained eyes, Naruto was just a blur. One of Naruto's qualities was his speed that few people were able to tell how fast he was.

Within 15 minutes, Naruto started to see, to his relief, his new school. Panting and a bit sweaty, he looked up and saw a big white building that actually looked like it never ended. On its front, a big clock was hooked, and Naruto just realized that he was 5 minutes late.

'Oh shit' was his only thought as he prepared himself to become another blur, not stopping until he now was at a big hallway searching for his classroom. Once again, he looked to his schedule and concluded that his classroom was nowhere to be found in that hallway.

"GREAT! Just what I needed for the first impressio..." Naruto almost finished if not for the big bump he gave while trying to run to the next hallway. With a small 'thud', Naruto fell on the cold white floor and wincing at the pain on his ass he looked above with a ready 'sorry' on his mouth to escape when he saw a really unpleasant face regarding him with almost murderous eyes. However, something didn't seem quite right in those eyes… They were red, red as blood but they looked familiar. Naruto froze for an instant as he saw a pale hand with slender fingers wrapping themselves along Naruto's neck. Coughing a bit, from shock and pain, which now was spreading on his neck, in a matter of seconds, all he knew was that somehow he was pinned roughly against a wall, and not a soft one, while the hand on his neck kept him in place with his feet barely touching the ground.

When he realized the situation, Naruto said with a rusty voice due to the starting of lack of oxygen.

"Let me go. cough Now!"

The man's lips turned in a small smirk, but his eyes almost scram: 'Dare you to say that again'. Naruto understood the message when he was staring in those blood lusty eyes.

When his head became dizzy and his eyes rolled due to the lack of oxygen that was now extremely needed, he still didn't said a word as: 'please', to set him free from the almost death grip. No, Uzumaki Kyuubi was a stubborn boy that emancipated an aura of purity, strong spirit and innocence. He would not plea 'cause his pride didn't aloud it plus if he really wanted to he could hurt the man but he wanted to keep up the act.

The man noted this, and to not kill the boy from suffocation, he pushed his hand from his grip away from his throat.

Naruto, almost happily, inhaled as much precious oxygen he could. Looking again above, he saw a dark muscled figure, yet beautifully slender in its own way. His hair was silky black that was elegantly tied lowly on his back, his beautiful face pale that contrasted with the dark t-shirt that had upon it a black net shirt and his black jeans. He wore a black long cape, freely open that gave him a mysterious look. Naruto noted that this man, this beautiful man had below his eyes what seemed a line on each side.

Not knowing how long enough he had stared at the perfect figure, Naruto decided to get up, a bit shakily due to his previous encounter with the death grip. Just when Naruto was firmly on his feet, he noticed that the man in front of him, only a few feet apart was looking directly at him with… fully lustful eyes? 'What?' Naruto thought.

Before he even had time to blink, the figure closed their distance, now only by inches, staring into each other gaze. Naruto started to feel a bit heavy and something inside him almost screamed to touch those silky black locks and feel them in his hand. Gladly, he wasn't that weak to give upon his emotions, so he just continued to stare at the man with hatred in his light blue sky eyes.

"The first impression isn't that bad after all" The man spoke in a silky, almost sensual voice.

Naruto just continued to stare at him, until the man moved a hand to bring itself on the level to Naruto's face. Naruto almost backed up, thinking that its intention was to repeat the same action as before, but his fighting spirit didn't gave up and he just stood there prepared to attack the figure if he intended to be the same. Naruto wasn't a fool to fall twice on the same trick.

A low evil smirk raised again on the man's face. Yes, he noticed the aura that the fragile boy was emitting. A really strong one. Unique and perfect. By now, the man knew that the others would have run away. He felt almost… intrigued to see how the boy would react on his next step. So, without any hesitation, the placed his pale hand to rest on Naruto's left cheek, trailing his whiskers-like marks.

Naruto just stood there, trying to fully understand what the man was doing to him, and he almost fell into the soft, almost caring touch. After brief seconds, the hand was no longer on his face and he felt a bit sad inside because no one ever touched him like that. Shaking his internal head, Naruto recovered when the figure turned his back and started walking away in the opposite direction that Naruto was trying to go before he bumped onto the man. He glanced one last time at his wristwatch and then realizing that only 5 minutes passed, he began to head to where his class should be.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Late for class

_Telling myself the only reason you never kissed me was because it would've made it too hard to leave._

**2. Late for class**

* * *

Naruto was now face-to-face to the door. He glared at it as if he wanted to burn holes into it. 'I hate being late, especially on the first day' Naruto murmured to himself.

Without any more objections, Naruto slide the door open while his head was bowed down.

"I'm sorry I'm late sensei" Naruto expecting the detention still glared at the floor, but his head snapped up due to the lack of an irate sensei yelling at him how immature and inappropriate student he was and that he didn't deserved to be at such a prestigious college.

He looked to where his sensei should be and almost amused at himself for his own stupidity, saw no one on the teacher's desk.

"Then that means…" Unable to finish his sentence he glanced at a boy with short black hair, somewhat pale skin and dark grey eyes near black, who said in an almost mocking tone.

"That means that you are a new student…" Sai glared at the new boy in his class. With hungry eyes, he scanned the blond boy.

His blond locks with a tent of red were falling in a sensual way caressing his blue-sky eyes, his sensuous lips and his almost beautiful features. He then glanced downwards and with a satisfactory smirk, he saw that this boy was gorgeous his body was thin yet muscled, his hips were small and so tempting to grab, his skin was lightly tanned in a golden color and, the uniform hanged almost loosely on his petite and adorable body. Naruto's white shirt's buttons were open, only the two of the top, granting a pleasurable view of his well built tanned chest and a sapphire blue necklace. The light gray pants didn't adorned quite well his slim legs due to the fact that the pants were 2 sizes bigger, and it hanged a bit loosely on the hips.

Sai never saw such a beautifull boy in his life. Naruto reminded him of the sun and ocean at the same time. He was like fallen angel that glowed in a pure light of innocence and purity.

After what seemed like forever, Sai finally raised himself form the chair and walked towards the innocent boy. Naruto stood still, still digesting why Sai was looking at him with lusty eyes earlier. Sai reached Naruto and stood by inches from the boy, mocking him. Naruto just looked at him with confused eyes.

"I'm Sai, the class president. Kakashi-sensei is usually late, so don't bother to come on time in this class."

"Sai, I'm truly hurt" Kakashi, a spiky white haired young man said while he entered the class walking to his desk. He had a mask on covering half of his face. "sighs I can't believe that my students think that low of me." Turning to the class, he said with an innocent voice "Yah, you know… The reason I'm late is because I had to save a fish from drowning."

That statement even made a black haired and black-eyed teen to give a small 'Hn' in almost what seemed protest. Naruto heard the small noise, even if the class was laughing due to the impossibly idiotic excuse. He turned his gaze to the author of the sound. Time seemed to stop. Innocent blue eyes met deep black ones. Naruto stared frozen in place, his mouth dry, for the beauty that was beholding him was so graceful and somewhat familiar, was staring at him with intense eyes. Naruto contemplated his porcelain pale skin, his small and delicate lips, his perfect oval face and his well-built and muscled body. His black silky bangs fell on his cheeks and his hair on the back was somewhat spiky, and his eyes… Naruto just loved his eyes… They were deep, and down there Naruto could almost see the hatred and pain and that made Naruto a bit sad. Even if the boy was sat, he could tell that the black haired boy was taller then Naruto.

"Just like the moon…" Naruto murmured to himself, forgetting that Sai and Kakashi were still next to him.

"Did you said something Kyuubi-chan?"

Naruto only snapped open because of the honorific used. 'Chan?' He pouted a bit.

Kakashi noted how adorable the new student, that seemed to be called Kyuubi, looked with a pout on those lips. He could almost remember himself of his little dolphin.

'God he looks so fuckable with those soft lips swollen like that.' Sai thought to himself almost feeling aroused.

Kakashi interrupted his thoughts by announcing to the class:

"As many of you may have seen, we have a new student." At this, some girls started to stare to Naruto like he was a piece of meat and some boys who were straight glared at him for attracting girls. 'Like the Uchiha won't be enough' Many thought.

"Why don't you introduce yourself" This time he talked to Naruto.

Naruto stepped further, gave a small bow and spoke with a huge sunny smile on his face "Pleased to meet you! I'm Uzumaki Kyuubi and I expect you to teach me well!"

'Oh, definitely I would teach you…' Lightly smirking, Uchiha Sasuke thought. Yes, Sasuke was well aware of Naruto's beauty. 'If he had wings, he could be easily taken by an angel' he even looks like Naruto.. Were the first thoughts that crossed his mind after eating Naruto with his eyes when he first saw him enter the classroom.

"Well, let's start the class. Kyuubi-kun, please feel free to sit yourself where it best suits you." Kakashi said. Naruto nodded and started walking to the corner of the class where Sasuke was sat alone. The time that Naruto reached Sasuke's desk, he continued walking but not before locking for a second his eyes with Sasuke's and giving a warm small smile that only Sasuke could notice. Sasuke almost blushed, and the thought of blushing made him a bit frustrated. Uchihas weren't supposed to show emotions and even more blush. Naruto thought that the boy looked rather cute while he tried to not blush.

Naruto sat behind Sasuke, for most of the class's dismay. The class started. Naruto turned almost 10 different shades of red when Kakashi started to refer which themes they would study during their semester not because he didn't know what it was because he knew exactly what it was.

"The first theme we will talk about is the body's anatomy" Kakashi said with a pervert smirk behind his mask "we will start now by explaining the function of the sexual organs of both genders." Kakashi eyed Naruto from the corner of his eyes and with a small evil grin he asked something that made Naruto blush from head to toes "Kyuubi-kun, since you are new in class, would you like to start to answer us for what purpose is the masculine sexual organ?"

Of course, Sai immediately raised his hand. Sasuke almost snorted due to the lack of luck that Naruto seemed to have.

Naruto raised himself, due to the surprise that the question was directed at him, and you could certainly see that the boy was completely red and a bit shaky. "Ehh…" Naruto started not knowing how to answer. Kakashi noted this and chuckled a bit.

'Hn, so seems he is a virgin. Really rare to be seen but it's something else he almost has a Uchiha aura' Sasuke thought with a snicker.

"Sai, if you please"

Sai stated proudly his answer, not failing to add the words 'penis, balls and sex' while he glared at Naruto.

Kakashi nodded, indicating that the answer was correct and started to give to the students some copies that resumed the functions of each organ and the names of its places and glandules.

_After an hour…_

RINGGGGGGGG

The annoying noise made himself noted to Naruto's ears and to everyone else, to his pleasure.

"Okay class, I'll see you next week. Don't forget to do your report about the protections and STD's implied on the sexual act. You may leave now." Kakashi dismissed the class.

Naruto gave a sigh of relief. His first period was finally over. Now, just three more and he could walk home and finish packing his belongings that were needed. Yes, this college had dorms for every student, yet, Naruto wasn't able to move himself earlier due to that he just moved a week ago in Konoha. So, today at night he would be gladly unpacking his things in his new dorm where his unknown roommate would be. But for now, he still had classes to attend.

Naruto's mind suddenly flew open to the man that earlier almost suffocated him due to the fact that he glanced at Sasuke and he was extremely similar to him.

'Uchiha Sasuke' Naruto could read on Sasuke's pack. All the packs needed to be somewhat identified in case that someone lose it, they could be easily retrieved to its owner. 'I wonder if the bloody colored eyes man has the same surname' Naruto thought. He cleared his head. He shouldn't be thinking about that man. Somehow, Naruto felt a bulge in his pants. 'Oh shit, I can't believe I feel aroused just thinking about that man!'

Naruto started running to the way where the bathroom should be, but Sai noticed the bulge in Naruto's pants and snickered. 'Someone needs to relief him' Sai thought and started heading to the bathroom where Naruto now was, but instead of running, he merely walked to not draw attention.


End file.
